


Until the Day I Die

by ObliviousPoptart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based On a Vandetta Cosplay Video, Based on a Story of the Year Song, Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Flashbacks, Gen, Germany is HRE, Germany is Holy Roman Empire, Mentions of Violence, Prussia is a good brother, Prussia-Centric (Hetalia), but not really, technical character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviousPoptart/pseuds/ObliviousPoptart
Summary: Based on the CMV of the same name by Vandettä Cosplay.Prussia doesn't know what to do. He knows, just knows, that Holy Rome and Germany are the same. And while he's so glad to have his brother, Germany doesn't really appear to think the same. With the memories fighting each other tooth and nail for dominance, Prussia stands idly, wondering which will win.





	Until the Day I Die

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from Fanfic. Posted on AO3 on August 8, 2017.
> 
> This is based on the Youtube CMV by Vandettä Cosplay [http://bit.ly/2uOmbNd]. Written long ago (When Hetalia was still relevant) but still pretty okay by my standards. Thanks for reading and definitely check out the video and Vandetta Cosplay!

_Prussia spotted Holy Rome under a tree, seated at the trunk reading a book. He made his way over, crouching in front of him._

_"What are you reading?" he asked._

_His little brother glanced up from his book. He did not reply._

_Seeing this, Prussia playfully pushed on his knee, causing the boy to push his back with his foot._

_After a few minutes of Holy Rome reading his book, Prussia stood. "Wanna take a walk?"_

_He glanced up, nodding when he knew his brother would not relent. He smiled as he was offered a hand, not letting go, even after they stood. He and Prussia walked through the garden, pausing when Holy Rome stopped walking._

_"Hey, Prussia?"_

_He looked down. "Yeah?"_

_"Do... Do you promise you'll always be my brother?"_

_Prussia's eyes filled with curiosity before he smiled down at him, raising a hand to his own heart and drawing an 'X' over it with his finger as he stated, "I promise."_

_Holy Rome matched his elder brother's smile before he hugged him tightly. Prussia returned the hug, wondering what quite brought on the question._

* * *

 Prussia snapped out of the memory to find himself sitting on the arm of his brother's couch, watching him read a book. He reminded him so much of the Holy Roman Empire. He had questioned West about it before, but he stated he had no idea what Prussia was talking about.

As he watched his brother, another memory flashed in his mind. One of the many memories of him spotting Holy Rome reading a book in the garden.  _Prussia came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck, laughing as his little brother fell backward._

As the flashback cleared, he stared intently at Germany. Holy Rome reading a book flashed in his mind. "Do you remember your childhood, West?"

Germany turned to his brother, eyes leaving the book. "I have told you many times I don't." His eyes returned to the book, ignoring his brother.

Prussia turned his head towards the wall, staring for a few seconds before he hopped off of the arm of the couch, walking towards the kitchen. "I need a beer," he muttered quietly.

* * *

_Prussia and Holy Rome were at the library, both looking for certain books. As Prussia was reading his own, he spotted Holy Rome coming down the same hall. He smiled, raising a hand in a high-five. Holy Rome spotted this and smiled as well, lifting his hand to meet his older brothers before they both returned to their books, continuing in the same direction as before._

He snapped out of the old memory. They were at a library again, as West needing to check out some books.

Prussia glanced up to see Germany walking towards him. He smirked, thinking the old move might work. He held his hand up for a high-five, believing West would raise his as well.

He was wrong. His brother passed him by, not sparing him even a glance. Prussia paused mid-step, hand faltering as he held it in the air.

* * *

_They were in a church. Today was a special day for the young Holy Roman Empire. Prussia was bestowing a Maltese cross to him, the same kind he always wore around his neck. Holy Rome was happy, very happy. He could not express it yet, though._

_His elder brother lowered the necklace onto his neck slowly, clasping it in the back once it was done._

Prussia returned from the memory to find himself staring at his younger brother. Again. This time, though, he was asleep. 'He looks so young when he's asleep,' Prussia thought. 'A lot like Holy Rome...'

* * *

_Holy Rome and Prussia were having an argument. He couldn't remember what exactly it was over, but it was harsh. And loud. After a few minutes of this, Prussia threw his hands in the air, storming off, not seeing Holy Rome reach out to him._

_He continued walking until he heard a dreadful sound. A sound so terrible, Prussia never wanted to hear it again in his lifetime. He turned around, spotting Holy Rome crying into his hands. He rushed back, kneeling down to gather the boy in his arms._

_Prussia leaned back, smiling at the saddened eyes, which held a question. 'You aren't mad?' He made the gesture he used whenever he promised his little brother something. He traced an "X" over his heart, stating the words, "I promise." He could never stay mad at him. Ever._

* * *

They were having another argument. West had confronted him about how many times he asked about his childhood and how many times he compared him to the (supposedly) dead empire.

Prussia retaliated, stating Germany was, in fact, the Holy Roman Empire, forgetting his memories when France had attempted to kill him.

He stepped closer to his brother, wrapping a hand around his throat and pushing him against the wall. Blue met red as West muttered three words that near broke Prussia's heart. "I hate you."

Prussia swallowed, attempting to get some air through his throat and into his burning lungs. He muttered two words in return after a second. "Remember when..." It was left unfinished as Prussia could not say another word from lack of air.

Germany continued looking into his eyes before he shook his head and released his brother's throat from his grasp. He walked away, Prussia looking after him with a sorrowful expression.

He could never stay mad at his little brother, no matter what he did to him.

* * *

_Holy Rome stumbled and fell to the ground, wounds on fire. Where was his big brother? Prussia promised he'd always be there if he needed him, but where was he now?_

_The man in question was rushing through the woods, as fast as possible, attempting to reach his brother in time. He had his sword at the ready, prepared to kill the bastard that hurt his brother._

_Holy Rome stared at the ground, supported by his arms. He heard footsteps, far too slow and relaxed to be his brothers. France was back to finish the job. He knew this. He just wished he could see his brother again. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave Prussia._

_Prussia emerged from the woods, pausing in shock as he watched France pull Holy Rome to his feet, take out his bloodied sword, and stab him in the torso. He pulled his sword out, spotting Prussia and smirking, before walking off, leaving his victim to die._

_The shock wore off right as Holy Rome was stabbed. He ran over to him, kneeling in front of him once he reached him. He placed the boy on his lap, soothing him and saying it will be alright, he would be fine, just stay awake. **Bitte, Bruder.** _

_He didn't believe him. He knew he was going to die. He didn't have much time. He needed to tell his brother something. Anything!_

_He looked up at his brother, smiling and mouthing 'I promise' as he made an 'X' over his wound before the hand went limp._

_Prussia stared wide-eyed at the limp hand. Not believing he was dead. He couldn't be! This was impossible! He looked up at the sky, the most blood-curdling scream he'd ever heard leaving his throat._

_As he clutched Holy Rome's limp body, thoughts flashed mercilessly through his mind. He promised he would protect him, be there for him, be with him forever. He promised! But he failed those promises. He failed Holy Rome. How could he ever forgive himself..._

* * *

 Prussia and Germany were calmly walking through a field. The same field as where... No, Prussia wouldn't think about that. He would just walk with West, happy he was even alive to walk with him.

As they were walking, Prussia spotted something in the trees. He thought it might have been an animal at first, but upon closer inspection, he realized it was, in fact, a soldier, his gun aimed at Germany.

Once he realized what would happen if he did nothing, Prussia ran forward towards his brother. He pushed his brother out of the way as the gun fired. The bullet pierced his skin, going through his torso. Blood spattered as he fell to the ground in pain.

West turned immediately, pulling out his gun and firing a shot, hitting the soldier in the head. He hadn't realized what had happened to his brother.

"Until the day I die, I spill my heart for you," Prussia whispered hoarsely, alerting his brother of his injury.

Germany turned slowly spotting Prussia on the ground. His blood has stained the ground below him, turning it a dirty crimson red. Germany shook his head in disbelief, rushing to Prussia and kneeling next to him. He flipped him carefully onto his back, pulling him into his lap.

Prussia made complaints as pain shot through his body. He could taste blood on his lips and in his mouth.

West's voice ringed in his ears, telling him to stay with him, to open his eyes. _Bitte, Bruder._ Prussia chuckled mentally. 'The positions are reversed,' he thought. As he looked up at his brother's panicked eyes, he realized he must say something to calm him. He smiled slightly, pain still written on his features. "I'll always be with you, West," he whispered. As cheesy goodbyes went, this ranked at the top, almost causing Prussia to laugh, if only it didn't hurt so much to breathe. "I promise." He raised his finger to his torso, creating an 'X' over the wound. Over his heart. A promise he fully intended to keep, in any way he could.

Germany watched the hand go limp, memories surging through his mind of the times he had seen his brother promise him something. Memories of his childhood, his long forgotten childhood.

Panicked, he shook his brother, calling his name in the hopes this was all a sick joke and that he was actually alive, in hopes he would drag him to a bar and have a drinking contest with some cocky bastard or flirt awkwardly with some of the bar-goers,  _ _anything__ other than this.

After a few minutes of repeating his name and shaking him, reality hit him. His brother was dead. His older brother, the one who raised him, was dead.

A heartbreaking scream left his throat. He couldn't be dead. He  _ _couldn't__ be dead! Prussia promised him, God damn it!

Germany hugged his brother's limp body close, shoulders shaking. He promised...

* * *

 Germany returned home from his brother's funeral alone, upon his own request. Italy would have followed him had he not quietly requested otherwise, tears shining in his eyes.

He entered the kitchen found a disk on the table labeled to him. He knew he hadn't left this out when he left...

He picked it up, walking towards the living room and placing it in the DVD player his brother had bought.

There were so many things in this house his brother had bought that Germany had scolded him for. What he would give...

A white wall appeared on screen, along with a familiar man in a white shirt. He was wearing a cross so familiar... Germany knew exactly who it was, of course he did. The man lifted his hand to his heart, making an 'X' over his heart.

Prussia smiled through the screen, reminding Germany just of the promise he made.

A promise he fully intended to keep, in any way he could.


End file.
